Resins represented by thermoplastic resins or thermosetting resins are used in various fields, since they are inexpensive and relatively easily molded. However, depending on the type of the resins, some resins are avoided for uses that require molded products obtained by molding the resins to have scratch resistance or soil resistance.
As an attempt at modifying properties of a resin, Patent Document 1 discloses modification of a specific low-molecular weight ethylene-based polymer which has a vinyl or vinylidene type unsaturated bond on the one terminal of the polymer. Patent Document 1 also discloses that an oligomer having a silicon-containing group, a tin-containing group, or the like is suitable as a polyvinyl chloride lubricant or a lubricant such as engineering plastic. As another attempt at modifying properties of a resin, Patent Document 2 discloses an attempt at reacting, for example, a low-molecular weight polyethylene oligomer with hydrogen silicone. In addition, Patent Document 3 discloses an attempt at applying a composition solidifying at room temperature, which contains a silicone-modified olefin wax obtained by hydrosilylating an olefin-based wax by using hydrosilicone, to cosmetics. Moreover, Patent Document 4 discloses a composition which includes a polyolefin containing terminal double bonds in a specific number and a cross-linking agent such as a silicon-containing compound.